


Insomnia

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Book: Section 31: Control - David Mack, Episode: s07e10 Birthright, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, snuggling and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set on Data’s ship theArcheustoward the end of David Mack’s novelSection 31: Control, Data comes to Bashir’s quarters and offers to help him sleep.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Data
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Insomnia

Julian didn’t know how long he had lain staring at the patch of bulkhead at the side of the bunk when he heard the door _hiss_ open. 

“Doctor?” Data half-whispered.

“Mmm,” Julian groaned, rolled over and pulled the privacy screen aside a crack, shading his eyes against the harsh overhead light. “What’s the emergency?”

“No emergency, Doctor.” Data replied. “I came to see if you require assistance in falling asleep.”

Julian pushed the screen back fully and sat up. “No, thanks. I considered replicating a sedative, but if we run into more of Control’s operatives, I’d rather fight for my life while suffering the effects of sleep deprivation than a chemical soporific.”

Data took a few steps closer to the bunk. “I had a. . .” He paused, cocking an eyebrow, “. . . more _physical_ solution in mind.” Julian frowned in response, his dog-tired brain not cottoning onto the android’s insinuation. “As you are aware, I am _fully functional_ , Doctor,” Data elaborated, “And we have enjoyed carnal intimacy in the past.”

“Data!” Julian stared in disbelief. “I have a girlfriend. You may have given up hope of her survival, but _I_ fully intend to rescue Sarina from Control. She’s not dead yet.” He slammed his fist into the pillow.

“I apologise, Doctor.” I had not realised you had embraced monogamy.” Data said with a look of utter sincerity.

Julian sighed and cracked a half-smile. He knew Data well enough to take his sincerity at face value. He reached out and squeezed the android’s arm. “Thank you. It was a thoughtful offer, but I’m worried sick about Sarina, we’re most likely all about to die, and its not what I need right now.”

“I understand.” Data turned to leave. “Sleep well, Doctor.”

“But—.” Julian faltered.

Data, picking up on the vulnerability in the human’s hesitation, halted in his progress toward the door. “Go on. State your need.” He prompted.

“A cuddle would be nice.” Julian half-mumbled, face turned toward the bulkhead.

“I will gladly oblige.”

Data stripped off his shirt as he strode back to the bunk. He toed his shoes off and flipped back the duvet, slipping in beside the doctor and pulling the privacy screen closed behind him. They shuffled round each other in the half-dark, settling with Julian as the little spoon, knees pressed against the bulkhead, back leaning against Data’s chest, the soft fabric of the android’s undershirt brushing against the back of his neck as Data smoothed a hand through his hair and murmured soothingly. 

After 16 minutes and 37.4 seconds, the slowing and deepening of the human’s breathing suggested a 89.7 percent probability Julian was asleep. Data’s hand stilled on his hair. _{Lal,}_ He signalled over their shared private connection, _{Please update me on your progress.}_

_[Father, we may have found a way to move against Control. Shakti thinks we may be able to save Ms Douglas in the process too.]_

Julian stirred and mumbled in his sleep. Data resumed stroking his hair until he quieted once more. _{Good work. If it is agreeable to you and Shakti, I shall remain here in the sleeping quarters and collaborate remotely.}_

——

“Doctor, wake up.” Data gently squeezed Julian’s upper arm and waited briefly for a response. “Doctor Bashir.” He urged...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is yet another variation on “platonic cuddling in bed between dudes”. I’ll never tire of this. I’m taking it as read that Bashir and Data boned each other silly offscreen during the TNG _Birthright_ episodes because **did you see how they flirt incessantly**?? Comments and kudos are love, pals 💕


End file.
